


Le Feu

by AlexieUtopie



Category: The Croods (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fire, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Une créature orange, fragile et dansante, dévorant alors doucement le bois pour survivre, grandissant rapidement, s'élevant avec grâce dans l'air. C'était chaud et agréable de rester à ses côtés."
Relationships: Eep/Guy (The Croods)
Kudos: 4





	Le Feu

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Les Croods_ appartiennent à Dreamworks©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 25 avril 2014.

Comme par une étrange magie, par des gestes étranges, une petite lumière sortait de ces cailloux en apparence ordinaire. Une créature orange, fragile et dansante, dévorant alors doucement le bois pour survivre, grandissant rapidement, s'élevant avec grâce dans l'air. C'était chaud et agréable de rester à ses côtés. Une douce chaleur qui semblait étreindre ceux qui se trouvait dans son entourage, tandis qu'une lumière délicate chassant les ténèbres. Un petit soleil dansant devant leurs yeux, comme ensorcelé, faisant disparaître progressivement le bois qu'on lui donnait à manger. Une source de lumière chaque fois unique, chaque fois la même pour chasser l'ombre dans la nuit. Le Feu, dansant devant ses yeux.

On aurait dit une illusion tant cela semblait hors de leur monde, comme tout droit tombé du ciel. Et pourtant, en approchant sa main, Guy sentit la morsure de la créature. Ses parents se précipitèrent pour l'éloigner, en lui disant de ne pas faire cela, parce que cela était dangereux. Mais la sensation était tellement étrange, incroyable... Tout comme sa naissance, à ce feu, cette étrange chose qui dansait devant ses yeux alors même qu'il n'était pas en vie. Guy ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux du feu.

Une véritable magie qu'il faisait sans plus vraiment y penser. Une magie qu'il répétait sans arrêt, à chaque fois que la nuit tombait. Une magie simple et compliquée en même temps. Chasser les ténèbres, ne plus avoir peur, garder une dernière trace de ses parents auprès de lui. Il se sentait seul, inutile de le nier. Pas de compagnon excepté Belt. Pas d'amis, pas d'alliés, il était seul, toujours seul.

Mais un jour, elle était arrivée, attirée elle aussi par la douce lumière du feu. Tournant autour comme on le ferait pour un animal inconnu, elle le regardait avec fascination, rappelant au jeune homme ses propres réactions devant le feu. Il se reconnaissait en elle, en face du feu, à rechercher la lumière et à craindre l'obscurité. Elle était fascinée par le feu, comme il l'avait été lui-même. Il voyait dans ses yeux la même envie de connaître qu'il avait eu. Et grâce à elle, il avait eu à nouveau envie d'apprendre, envie de montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire. Lui montrer la naissance du feu, pour que ses yeux brillent d'admiration, pour qu'elle le regarde et qu'elle chasse sa solitude.

Près de la lumière, près de la chaleur, près du feu qui venait de naître. Il n'était plus seul. Le feu lui avait apporté une camarade, une amante, une famille aussi. Et cela, il le fêterait chaque fois qu'ils assisteraient à la naissance du feu.


End file.
